Wonderworld Academy
by The Mad Earl
Summary: AU WonderWorld Academy is a famous school for prodigies in any field. The only need to go to this academy is to be perfect in one field, even if your grades are completely disastrous to look at, it's perfectly okay. Alice, is invited to go to the school for her amazing accomplishments in Art. Please read to story for more info. Alice X Everyone (Beware: Colorful language ahead.)
1. Chapter 1

**Fishy: Hey guys~ Hope you enjoy my third fanfic. Remember to review~**

**Fishy: I do not own J/H/C/D no kuni no alice and Elsword.**

Note: Alice is 14 years old in this fanfic.

WonderWorld Academy is a famous school for prodigies in any field. The only need to go to this academy is to be perfect in one field, even if your grades are completely disastrous to look at, it's perfectly okay.

* * *

Now, our little heroine, Alice Liddell, is invited to this academy for her artistic abilities and gaming skills. Her paintings were simply wonderful and was often sold by high prices that start from millions. So, she was a billionaire after her drawing skills were discovered. Many people only know Alice is prodigy artist, but she is also professional gamer that has took part in multiple world-wide competition. She always dresses up as a male when participating competitions, taking on the name of "Earl".

Alice's sister, Lorina and Edith, was also prodiges. Lorina had an angelic voice that made her the next big idol while Edith was a sassy girl who could easily act out the true feelings in movies, dramas or even a play. They were both accepted to WonderWorld Academy but they went to a different branch of the academy.

* * *

Alice sat in front of her custom computer, that had 6 screens around her. If there were any professional gamers that saw her computer, they would faint in happiness as the computer was a limited edition that cost over millions. Her hands quickly tapped the keyboard, performing several skills at once. Then the big red words showed up in front of her screen, it said, **"****WIN" **in bold red. Alice yawned and stretched her arms, tired from playing games through the night. Alice looked out the window and realized it was morning.

"Uh, it's already day! Shit, Lorina will make me deadmeat if she founds out that i abandoned sleep again to level my new character in Elsword (It's a real game)", said Alice.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Alice quickly closed her computer and hid in her bed, pretending to sleep. That's when Lorina's angelic voice began to say something.

"Alice, i know you've been awake through the night playing video games. if you come down now, i'll forgive for this once.", said Lorina.

Alice got up and went to the door, she opened a slight crack.

"How did you know I was still playing games?", said Alice uncertainly.

"Alice, I have been you sister for almost 14 years. I know you very well that I could even predict your moves.", said Lorina while laughing.

"Okay, nee-san. I'll get changed." said Alice.

Lorina went downstairs while Alice went to wash herself up. She took out her light blue zip-up hoodie, white tank-top and black shorts. She tied her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to the kitchen. Alice saw Edith with Lorina eating some pancakes and four letters on the table. Alice sat down and began to eat her pancakes. As soon as they were done, Alice asked Lorina about the letters.

"One of the letters is from father while the other three are from WonderWorld Academy.", said Lorina.

"Lorina, is that true?", said Edith as she was shocked.

"Edith, it must be true! Nee-san won't lie to us, do you want me to pinch you to see if its real?" said Alice while laughing.

"No, keep your hands away from me!", said Edith as she moves away from Alice.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Edith was slowly forgiving Alice about not crying at the funeral but she's still a bit hostile towards Alice. If she showed some affection for Alice, Edith would be a tsundere at doing it. Once, she made some cakes at her friend's house, there were extras left. Edith took it home for Lorina and Alice, but when she gave it to Alice.

"Hmph, I found this on the road and i want you to have it.", said Edith.

Before Alice could say anything, Edith went as fast as she could back to her room. Alice opened her palm and took a better look at the small box. It was made out of cardboard and decorated with a light blue ribbon, inside was a piece of Opera cake. Alice laughed and went back to her room to eat the cake.

Next morning, Edith saw a card lying in front of her door. Edith picked it up and saw a beautiful drawing of her blushing, the back of her card had some words on it. It said "Thank you! by your two loving sisters". Edith blushed and thanked Lorina and Alice.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

"Haha, nee-san, why don't you read your letter?", Alice insisted.

Lorina nodded and opened her letter wrote,

"Dear Lorina Liddell,

We have reviewed and accepted your application for studying in the WonderWorld Academy. However your choice of studying in London was not available, instead you will be studying at the WonderWorld Academy in Vienna, Austria. For further more information, please read the second letter, feel free to call if you need help or have other questions. We welcome you to be in the WonderWorld Academy program.

Sincerely, Director Albarn"

Lorina made a little squeal and hugged her both sisters. Alice and Edith was happy for their sisters, but was also suffocating in their sister's hug.

"Nee,. . ., san, cough, we're suffocating.", said Alice slowly.

Lorina quickly release them and apologize to them. Next, Edith opened her letter, It said,

"Dear Edith Liddell,

We have reviewed and accepted your application for studying in the WonderWorld Academy. However your choice of studying in London was not available, instead you will be studying at the WonderWorld Academy in Vienna, Austria. For further more information, please read the second letter, feel free to call if you need help or have other questions. We welcome you to be in the WonderWorld Academy program.

Sincerely, Director Albarn"

Edith screamed a little and quickly went to hug anyone close by. Unfortunately, Alice was being strangled again.

"Alice, come on. Open you letter!" said Lorina.

Alice letter said,

"Dear Alice Liddell,

We would like to invite you to study in the WonderWorld Academy for your amazing accomplishments in the field of Art. You will be able to study in London. For further more information, please read the second letter, feel free to call if you need help or have other questions. We would like to know your reply as soon as possible. We will welcome you to be in the WonderWorld Academy program.

Sincerely, Director Albarn"

Alice was still calm, but she felt a bit sad as she was going to get separated from her two sisters. She thought of declining the offer.

"Alice, don't decline the offer. WonderWorld Academy is hard to get in, very few people get to be inviting to be in it." said Lorina.

"Besides, it's okay. You don't have to feel sad about, it's not like we're not going to see each other again!" said Edith as she turn her head to the side.

"You're right. We can still video chat through our computers and laptops. Edith, you're so cute when you become a tsundere~" said Alice as she laughs.

"Shut-shut up!", as Edith stormed to her room.

"Nee-san, I'll accept the invitation." said Alice.

"Good, we'll go shopping for our supplies and maybe get some new clothes." said Lorina.

Alice then went back to her room, opening her computer to find her best friend, Gray. Gray was 15 and studying in the WonderWorld Academy, he is the world-wide champion for Kendo and Karate for two years straight. A tab popped out, it was gray. Alice immediately share the good news with him.

* * *

**Note:The format will be different as they're chatting through internet.**

* * *

Gray: Woah! That's awesome, I look forward to study with you.

Alice: Me too, but too bad my sisters wouldn't be studying with me. QAQ

Gray: Look on the bright side, you'll be able to meet new friends plus you might get a boyfriend.

Alice: First,I would rather choose my laptop over new friends. Second, my heart belongs to the ikemens and bishounens in the anime and manga realm. Why look at the disgusting reality when I could always see perfection in my fantasy world.

Gray: You're still an hikikomori stuck in your room with your computer, right?

Alice: I'm a gamer and i choose to stick with my computer. My computer is not just "the computer", it's the most wonderful thing ever invented and created.

Gray: Right, it's hopeless to drag you out of your world. (sigh

Alice: Well, it's good that you know.

Alice: How is it studying at the school?

Gray: It's quite nice as you don't have to worry as much about your studies. You'll still have to pass the final exam each year and get enough credits.

Alice: Yeah, then i'll be able to spend more time with my laptop.

Gray: Is the laptop all you ever care about?

Alice: I will use my life to protect that holy object.

Alice: Gotta to run, Ciao~

Gray: Bye, remember to tell me when you're reaching the academy.

Alice: K.

Alice closed the tab and began her journey to max her levels in the game.

* * *

**Fishy: How was the first chapter? Please leave reviews to tell me~ I shaped Alice a bit like me as a person that loves it's laptop. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fishy: I'm back with the second Chapter~ I'm so happy for the reviews, Thanks to NessaTheSinner, FloraRose23 and lobalunallena. Guys, comment any ideas that you would like me to write about. No yaoi, yuri or anything inappropriate.  
**

****NessaTheSinner- I might do the flashback for Alice obsession for gaming, Thanks for the idea~ ****

**Fishy: I do not own J/H/C/D no kuni no Alice and Arcana Heart 3: Love Max.  
**

* * *

Before Alice's sister left for Austria, Alice left her computer painfully to spend the time together. They went for shopping, movies and anything they could do together. Even Edith was really cooperative and was nicer to Alice too. For their last week, they slept together in one room like a sleepover.

Now, it was finally time for them to go on the plane. Lorina went to hug Edith and Alice together.

"I'll, *sniff*, miss you.",said Alice while crying.

"It's okay, Alice. We'll be going now.", said Lorina while comforting her dear sister.

"Alice, I'll miss you. Remember to call us!", shouted Edith before she goes to check in the plane.

Alice wiped her eyes and nodded her head. Then, she went home on a cab.

Alice saw a package in front of her doorstep that had her name on it. Alice dragged it home and opened it. It had her uniform for the academy and a letter. The uniform for the academy had a white collared shirt that either has long sleeves or short sleeves, a black blazer with golden lining on the side and their emblem of the school. The bottom was a light blue plaid skirt with laces at the end, there was a red ribbon and a small blue tie.

The letter said,

"Dear Alice Liddell,

We are delighted that you have chosen to study in WonderWorld Academy. You'll have a list of our courses that you could browse through, your student identity card and our uniform. The school will start on September 3rd. We welcome you to the program.

Sincerely, Director Albarn."

Alice took the other letter and looked at the courses. There was the usual subjects, Math, Science, Language Art, Art but there are others such as Gaming, Arts of Fighting and cooking. Alice was quite interested in Gaming and Arts of Fighting.

After hanging her school uniform, she went back to her anime world.

* * *

September 3rd, 7:00 a.m

Alice rose from her bed early and got up to the bathroom. She wore her uniform with the blue tie and a pair of black socks that reached above her knee. Next, she tied her hair into a ponytail. Alice looked into her mirror and smiled.

"Now, I'm ready!"

Alice went downstairs to get something to eat. She looked into the fridge and realized there was not much ingredients left. Alice took some eggs, flour, chocolate chips to make pancake batter. Although Alice was a hikikomori, she was equipped with the necessary skills to live, such as cleaning and cooking. After 10 mins, a plate of chocolate chip pancake with a glass of orange juice was set on the table. Alice sat down and realized how quiet the room is.

"Nee-san, Edith, it's only been the first day and I miss you guys already. . . "

Alice hastily ate her breakfast and took it to the sink. Alice looked at her watch and it was already 7: 49 a.m. Then, she put on her mary janes before taking her dark blue backpack and luggage.

* * *

Alice checked her watch again, making sure that she was on time. Feeling bored, Alice took her psp vita and played the games on it. Suddenly a shadow towered her.

"Hey, Alice."

Alice raised her head as soon as she heard his voice, it was Gray. Gray had dark blue hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing the same outfit as her except for the skirt and shoes. He sat next to her on the bench but Alice just continued to concentrate on her game.

"Gray~ Long time not see, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"As long as I have my computer, laptop or any other device with games and internet."

". . . . "

Alice ignored Gray and continued her games, she was so closed to beating the game until another person appeared. A hand reached out and grabbed the device,accidently turning off the power in the process. Alice raised her head and looked at the person before her, it was a brunette with crimson eyes that was smiling to her.

"Hey, my name is Ace.", said Ace cheerfully.

Alice didn't bother looking at him but instead tried to take her psp back, but Ace refused to let it go.

"Take your filthy hands of that holy object."

"Uh, do you mean-"

"Yes, the holy object is her psp."

"No~ Unless you tell me your name first."

"Fine, my name is Alice Liddell. Now,can I have my psp back?"

"Sure."

Ace happily returned Alice psp but he was bored just looking at Alice play. So, Ace had a "brilliant" idea to annoy Gray.

" Mr Lizard, is Alice your girlfriend?"

"No."

" Mr Lizard, do you have a crush on her?"

"Ace, why don't you annoy Julius? He'll be on the bus which is coming now."

* * *

**Note: -Gray still has his Lizard tattoo. **

** -The Tweedle twins are grown up in this fanfic.**

* * *

A big red double-deck bus was coming this way towards the bus stop. Gray stopped Alice from playing his psp vita as they were going to get on the bus. Alice put her psp vita back in her backpack carefully like its her precious treasure **(****cough*It is*cough)**. Gray was being a gentlemen and decided to help carry Alice luggage in the bus as Alice will be staying at the dorms in WonderWorld Academy. Soon, Alice, Gray and Ace got up the bus. Ace left Gray alone and went on the annoy Julius. Typical Alice took out her laptop and continue her gaming adventure. Gray also took out his laptop and began to surf the net as the trip to the Academy will be long.

After 30 minutes, the bus finally stops at another bus stop. This time, four men came up. The leading male had medium length raven hair and black eyes, the other had long blond hair with purple eyes. At last, there was a pair of twins that looked the same but with different hairstyles. The twins noticed Alice and thought that she was a new student as they have never seen her before.

"Dee, there's a new student!"

"Really?"

"It's that girl who is playing her psp."

The twins went forward to take a better look at Alice while Alice just ignores them. Then, the boy with short red hair started to say something.

"Hey, I'm Dum and my brother is Dee. What's your name?"

"Alice Liddell."

"Cool, what game are you playing?'

"Arcana Heart 3: Love Max, where girls beat the shit out of each other."

"Can We play?"

"No and stop bothering me. I'm busy."

Dee and Dum looked at each other and had a mischievous glint in their eyes. They wanted to do the same thing as Ace, which is to grab her psp vita. Unfortunately, Alice had her guards up if anybody were to grab her precious object. Needless to say, Dee got punch in the stomach while Dum fell down after getting push by Dum. That's when Alice cold voice popped up.

"Do not ever try to take my psp vita."

Their interactions caught the attention of the men in the bus. Gray pitied the twins while the blond boy and Ace was laughing their heads off.

"Hahaha, serves you right."

"Shut up, sissy boy."

The boy with raven hair started to speak up.

"My,My, Young lady. Isn't it not polite to hit people like that?"

"And why should I care, Mr. Gentlemen?"

Feeling the tense air around Alice and the the other male, the blonde boy decide to speak up.

"Hey Alice, my name is Elliot March, and his name is Blood Durpe."

"Nice to meet you ,Elliot."

Once again, Alice went back to playing her psp but this time Gray stopped her. Gray got up and took her psp and he caught hold of Alice's punch before he was hit.

"Alice, you should stop playing your psp."

"Give me my psp back."

"You're going to hurt your eyes and have a headache."

"But-"

"No buts, sleep or I'll break it."

"Fine."

"That's a good girl."

Alice pouted and took her eye mask out to sleep. Gray put her psp into his backpack and went back to surfing the net while the others mind their own things.

* * *

**Fishy: Haha, Gray's motherly instinct is slowly appearing as he nags Alice. Updates will not be frequent as i have school, i'll try my best though~ Remember to leave reviews or suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fishy: The 3rd Chapter is up! Thanks to Allora22701, FloraRose23 and lobalunallena.  
**

**FloraRose23- It was the reason Ace would still call Gray, Mr Lizard~ Peter would also get hurt too, hahaha. **

**Fishy: I do not own J/H/C/D no kuni no Alice**

**EDIT: I change some things in this chapter.**

* * *

Time slowly passes away as Alice was sleeping, the bus was at the last bus stop where a girl and two males came up. The girl in front had purple raven-hair with black eyes, a boy with white hair and red eyes and another boy with bright fuchsia hair and yellow eyes. Ace immediately greeted the girl and the albino boy.

"Hey, Queen and Peter~"

But Ace was ignored as they set their eyes on the sleeping girl. In the girl's eyes, Alice was a cute girl. In the boy's eyes, it was love at first sight.

"Knight, who is the cute sleeping girl?"

"Her name is Alice Liddell, she's a new student."

"She's so cute, unlike you disgusting males."

"Haha, Queen we're not disgusting maybe Peter is~"

"Shut your mouth, you filthy germ."

The commotion was starting to wake Alice up.

"Gray, are we there yet?" Alice softly muttered in her half-awake state.

Peter was already having big, red hearts as her eyes and he went and tried to hug Alice. When Alice opened her eyes, she could see a close-up view of Peter's face and she did the basic reflects any person would do. Alice immediately gave Peter a right hook, knocking him unconscious on the carpeted floor. Alice was huffing and puffing after she did that.

"What the f*** did he tried to do?!"

Gray ignored the unconscious person and gave back Alice her psp vita.

"We'll be at the academy in a moment, prepare to go down. I lead you to the dorm."

That is when Vivaldi stood in front of Alice, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Dear Alice, will you join the Heart Castle?"

"Heart Castle? What do you mean?"

"You'll know tomorrow. Let's get going."

"Thank you for the offer. I'll consider it."

"Remember me, my name is Vivaldi."

Alice and Gray walk down the bus, leaving Ace which was using a stick to poke unconscious Peter on the floor.

"Earth to Peter, Earth to Peter~ Are you died yet?"

Alice then walked away with Gray towards the dorms. The dorm was white and black, the floor was made of smooth black marble. There was a pair of twins in front of the counter, they both had shoulder-length red hair and red eyes. Alice was curious why they were wearing eye patches, maybe they have chuunibyou or are cosplaying. Then, one of them started to speak with obvious perked up eyes.

"A new student?"

"Oh great, there's a new student."

The sarcasm was dripping through his words.

"Black, try to be nice to the new student."

"Never, bastard."

"Don't mind him. Black's a grumpy pants. I'm White."

"Am not!", retorted Black.

"Alice Liddell."

"Nice to meet you, you'll have room 26 on the first floor."

"Ok, thanks."

Alice took her luggage and went upstairs to her room. The room was white with wooden tiles, it was decorated with dark-themed furniture. Alice took out her laptop and placed it on a maple wood desk. A tab popped out, it was Lorina and Edith.

* * *

Lorina: Alice, how is the school? Have you made friends?

Edith: We've reached the school yesterday. So, you don't have to worry about us.

Alice: I sort of made friends and Gray helped me get around the school.

Lorina: Have you eaten lunch?

Alice: Nope.

Edith: Then go get some food! Don't spend all your time on the laptop.

Alice: But I'm not that hungry~

Lorina: Just bring some food in your room, alright?

Alice: Fine, I'll be going now.

Lorina: Bye.

Edith: See you and remember to get something healthy to eat, no instant noodles or junk food.

Alice: Ok, sheesh. You're so naggy.

Edith: And who's fault is it?

Alice: Sorry~

* * *

Alice changed her uniform into her casual clothes as class starts tomorrow and the academy allows them to wear casual clothes during free time. When she opened the door, Gray and two other boys were outside waiting for her. One had gray-silver hair and silver eyes, he also had an eyepatch. Alice thought that was eye patches a trend for the students. The other boy had fabulous long blue hair with matching blue eyes, he did not look pleased.

"Alice, this is Nightmare and Julius."

"Hey Alice~"

"Greetings."

"Um, Hi. Gray where is the cafeteria? My sisters are forcing me to eat."

"I'll lead you there, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll go."

"I'm going back."

Julius walked away, leaving them and slammed his door shut. Alice could hear clicking sounds, Julius might have locked his door. Then, Alice and her party set off an adventure to get food in the cafeteria. On the way, they encountered the guy with fuchsia hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey Alice~"

"Uh, hi? How did you know my name?"

"Dee and Dum told me, I also heard it from some other people. Anyways, I'm Boris Airay. The superstar of Wonderworld Academy."

Sparkle Sparkle.

"Ok then, I'll be going now."

Alice started to walk away but Boris kept following them. Eventually, Alice got annoyed.

"Boris, would you go away or do you want to take a nap on the ground?"

"I'll choose the second option."

Boris was thinking how would she make her sleep, but didn't see the punch coming his way. One punch on the stomach, Boris fainted on the floor. Nightmare shivered at this sight.

"Why are you so violent and strong?"

"It's because violence is the easiest way to solve problems and Gray teached me hand to hand combat. So, yeah. I'm quite strong."

Nightmare silently made a mental note to never mess with Alice. The party set off to the cafeteria and got back with mountains of food. Gray escorted Alice back to her room.

"Alice, remember to wake up early tomorrow. We'll be having a assembly, you'll know about the Heart Castle."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

Alice closed her door and went to eat her own food. Soon, it was night and Alice went to change into her sleepwear but she didn't go to bed early.

**PREVIEW:**Alice is going to be late. What will happen on the way?

* * *

Chuunibyou- People with chuunibyou either act like a know-it-all adult and look down on real ones, or believe they have special powers unlike others.

**Fishy: Alice is becoming more violent by each chapter. The boys would be scared by her~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fishy: Chapter 4 is out~ This took a long while to get posted~ Please review any ideas you want below! **

**Fishy: I do not own J/H/C/D no kuni no Alice or Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Alice just woke up and thought that it was still 7 a.m, but as soon as she saw the clock next to her that showed that time that was 8 a.m, her smile was broke into pieces.

"Shit, shit, why didn't I sleep early yesterday! Now, I'm going to be late for the assembly."

Alice got up and went to wash herself up as fast as she could. She wore her uniform, took her backpack and dashed full speed to the hall. When Alice ran past the hall, she knocked into a certain brunette and fell on him. Alice's face instantly turn into the shade of a tomato.

"Haha, I didn't know that Alice was that affectionate for me."

"Shut up!"

Alice quickly got up and saw many students wandering around, she was curious as why they are not at the assembly.

"Ace, why aren't you at the assembly?"

"Aw, are you worried about me?"

"As if, I'm just curious." Alice deadpanned at his question.

"It's only 7:28 a.m, the assembly starts at 8 a.m."

Ace showed Alice his watch to prove he was speaking the truth. Alice finally realized that her clock showed that wrong time.

"Dammit, argh. I'm going back to my room."

Before Alice could walk away, Ace blocked her path.

"Since you're already awake, why don't we go and get some breakfast?"

"Nope, I need sleep more than food now and I'm getting it."

Ace ignored Alice's words as he grabbed Alice's hand tightly and dragged her to the direction of the cafeteria.

"Let's go to the cafeteria now, I remember their having thousand layer cake with strawberry and cream for breakfast."

"Ace, let go of my hand now."

Ace ignore Alice's demand and kept pulling her to another direction.

* * *

After several turns and asking lots of people for directions, Alice finally got the hint that Ace was an idiot that is directionally challenged.

"Dammit, why didn't you tell me your directionally challenged? Now we're going to be late to the assembly. That's it, I'll go by myself, good riddance."

Alice was about to walk away but a familiar voice popped out.

"My, my, isn't this the violent lady we saw on the bus?"

Alice turned to see Blood, Elliot and the twins at a black tea-table with roses decorated. Elliot was dressed like a butler while he serves Blood tea, this reminded Alice of Kuroshitsuji. Blood and Elliot looked like Ciel and Sebastian, a yaoi couple in Alice's fujoshi eyes.

"Do you have any problems with me?"

"None but I hope that you won't hit any of my men."

That had another meaning in Alice's ears.

'He's men, like a _harem_ that consists of Elliot and the twins? Maybe there are other people in it!'

Alice was blushing at the thought and had a nosebleed from it while Ace came and saw her red face. Ace went on and pressed his forehead against hers which resulted in a predictable reaction.

Ace lied on the floor with a pale white face while Gray just spotted Alice covering her nose. Her hand had spots of red on it, giving Gray enough evidence to figure what happen.

"Alice, why did you have a nosebleed? I doubt they could lay a finger on you before getting knocked out- Wait, did you thought of _those things again_?"

Alice's body stiffened but then she nodded her head. Gray sighed and took a handkerchief to wipe her nose.

"Next time, remember to bring a handkerchief with you. Ok?"

"Ok . . . Thanks Gray."

"You don't have to thank me. By the way, why are you wondering at the academy's garden?"

"It was all thanks to this directionally challenged idiot.", Alice darkly said while she steps on Ace's stomach.

"Anyway, we should get going now. I'll lead you to the assembly."

Blood looked as Alice walked away with Gray while the twins got up and poked Ace with a stick. Elliot noticed what they were doing and stopped them.

"Hey, stop that!"

"Why, it's fun~"

"Boss, help us!"

Blood looked away and just sipped more of his tea.

* * *

Alice, Gray and Julius sat at the second floor of the hall, giving Alice a good view.

"Woah, there's so much students here!"

"Yes, but the most talented ones are on the second floor."

Alice looked around the hall, spotting Blood's male Harem , Boris, Peter and some others were also on the second floor. She could see Peter waving at her but Alice just turned her attention to somewhere else. The assembly was starting and the headmistress was gaining the attention of most students. Gray also stopped Alice from playing games on her phone to get her to pay attention. Alice was not happy from the lack of games since morning. The principle of Wonder World Academy had short black hair with a lean figure.

"Welcome back old students, I hope that you've had a wonderful holiday before joining this new semester. I hope that the new-comers would get a warm welcome from the students. I'll explain the special rule we have for the new students. We have four fractions of powers in this school, those are called 'Territories'. Every student must join a territory. Now, I welcome the representatives of the four territories."

Vivaldi, Blood and Nightmare went up the stage with another girl at the back. The girl was beautiful with light silver hair and light yellow-green eyes.

"The Queen of the Diamond Castle, Crysta Snowpigeon."

'So, that's her name!', thought Alice.

"The Queen of the Heart Castle, Vivaldi Dupre."

"The King of the Clover Tower, Nightmare Gottschalk."

"The King of the Hatter Mansion which is a.k.a the Spade Mansion, Blood Dupre."

"Now, everyone please meet at the school's field. You will select your territory there."

All of the students began to walk to the field, so did Alice and the other people.

"Gray, can you tell me some info about the four territories?"

"Sure. All the territories have a equal amount of power and each territory specialize in different things. The Hatter's specialize in the art of fighting, The Heart Castle specialize in acting and The Diamond Castle specialize in singing but those are mostly the forte of the Kings and Queens. Lastly, the Clover Tower doesn't specialize in anything but it includes a lot of different professions. Nightmare's a doctor while Julius is a inventor for your information. The Spade, Heart and Diamond territories are constantly in conflict while Clover stays neutral. There are also two exceptions that don't join any territories, it's the joker twins we saw yesterday."

"I thought everyone had to join one?"

"Yes but I guess they were exceptions."

"Are you one of the Clovers?"

"Yes and you should join us since you don't like trouble anyway."

"I'll consider it."

Alice and Gray finally reached the field as the school was huge. Thankfully, Gray knew the school well enough to not get lost. A figure quickly dashed to the direction of Alice.

"Alice~~ Join the Heart Castle!"

"NO. I refuse to be in the same territory with a creepy person like you.", Alice quickly answered.

A perfectly manicured hand reached out and grabbed Peter by the collar before he tried to hug Alice again.

"Alice, I wish you'll join us at the Heart Castle. You'd say you'll consider it."

"I did but I don't think I'll be joining you."

"Come on Alice~ You'll get cute dresses and makeup~"

"No."

"What about accessories from famous designers?"

"Na-uh."

"Your private beach?"

"Nope."

"What about video games? My father have some vintage video games that can't be bought any longer."

This had a pang to Alice's heart.

'Should I? Yes or no, argh. Alice, don't sell your freedom for a few video games!'

"No . . ."

"No?"

Vivaldi sighed in defeat.

"Very well, you'll have your own choice but remember you're always welcome to Heart Castle."

Two figures hid behind the bushes, spying on Alice on the others.

"Brother, Alice should join the Hatters!"

"I agree but how should we make her join?"

"That's why we're hiding, we're gonna ambush her!"

"They won't suspect us to be hiding here, haha."

Unbeknown to them, there was a figure just behind them. Judging from his facial expressions, he was far from pleased.

"What are you brats trying to do!?"

"Ah, it's sissy boy!"

"Go away and mind your own business! "

"I don't take orders from you!"

The commotion startled the group in front of them.

Boris was curious of their intentions.

"Why are you guys hiding behind the bushes-nya?"

"This no-good excuses of people were trying to ambush Alice.", shouted Elliot.

"Is that so? I'll be happy to get a one-to-one fight against you guys. It'll be stress-relieving~", chuckled Alice.

Alice laughter caused the others to move away from her. The twins felt a chill that ran up their spines but decided to be a man. They exchange a glance and confirmed their opinions with each other.

"We'll fight you."

"Okay, then do you who's gonna go first?"

"We'll be fighting against at once."

"Nope, you'll be fighting by my rules since you were that one that brought this up."

"How'bout a bet? If we win, you'll be our maid for a month and you have to obey our commands."

"If I win, you'll fulfill three of my request, no matter how ridiculous or weird it may seem."

"Deal."

"Let's write a contract to make sure we keep our bet."

Alice took out some pen and paper from her backpack and begin writing furiously on the paper. In a few minutes, the paper was filled with neat words.

"Sign this and we'll start the fight."

Nightmare and Gray was on the side watching them getting warm up.

"Gray, aren't you gonna stop them?"

"Alice won't listen me once she made up her mind. Sometimes, I wonder why I taught her to fight? She's drifting from the path of becoming a cute girl."

"That's it, I won~"

"I can't believe we lost easily, brother."

"Me too."

"Well, you guys better keep your promise. See ya!"

Alice walked away with the contract happily while the twins sobbed.

* * *

Crysta and another figure stood at a distance watching Alice.

"She seems. . interesting."

"To me, she seems filthy."

"There, there, you sound just like White."

"Don't remind me of that _thing._"

"You'll get your revenge soon enough."

* * *

The two Jokers was also there, sitting on a branch of the trees, providing excellent cover.

"Black, this school year is going to be fun~"

"Tch, I hope so."

"We'll be in the same class as her."

"Well, that's f****** great.", said a sarcastic tone.

* * *

All of the students were separated to four fractions, more people choose to join the Hatters though. Alice was still thinking which fraction she should join.

"Alice, you haven't choose your pick yet."

"I'll join the Clover Tower with you since I don't want to join neither the Heart Castle or Hatter Mansion."

"Clover Tower it is, you'll be moving to the Clover dorms. I'll lead you there if you get lost.", Gray suggested.

* * *

**Preview: CLASSES ARE FINALLY STARTING! WHO AND WHAT WILL APPEAR IN THOSE CLASSES? WILL PETER DECLARE HIS LOVE FOR ALICE? WILL PETER TURN OUT FINE AFTER SIDNEY'S REVENGE? WILL CLOVER TOWER BE A GOOD CHOICE FOR ALICE? WILL I STOP WITH THE UPPERCASE LETTERS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. **

**Fishy: That's it~ Stay tune for upcoming chapters~ Btw, Crysta and Black will make their debut soon and I'll try to include more interactions with the other characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fishy: HiHi~ Just to clarify, Alice is a fujoshi. Fujoshi is a female that likes Boy couples, so yeah, It's gonna be hard for the boys to make her fall in love with them. But I'll be toning that down, She's still one but is not that obsessed with it. Alice seem a bit OOC, try ma best to keep it in character. Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated. :3**

**'texttextext'= Thoughts**

**'_texttexttext' = Alice's Thoughts._**

**Fishy: i do not own J/H/D/C NKNA. Now, enjoy the story~ R&amp;R**

* * *

The sun rises up and shines on the girl that have yet to woke up. Alice was still sleeping soundly on her bed, cherishing the last few minutes of sleep before she has to face the horror of the so-called place that educates people.

"Damn . . . school.", Alice mumbled in her dreams.

Alice slowly waked up from the loud alarms she set up last night and went through her typical routine of wash, dress and eat. When she opened the door, she was greeted with an ambush from Peter. Peter went on and hugged her, only to be dodged by Alice.

"Good morning, my beloved. Will you have breakfast with me? We have pancakes and your favorite tea."

"My answer is no. Now, excuse me, I'll be going by myself."

"Wait for me, my love!"

Would dear Alice wait for him? The answer is of course, No. Alice was almost having a running competition with Peter and hid in a corner.

"Where are you, Alice?"

Alice thought that she was safe from Peter, until Nightmare showed up hiding behind her.

"Alice, help me! Gray wants to torture me."

'_Huh, when did Gray take interest in torturing?_', Alice thought in her head.

It was a pity that Gray could easily track Nightmare down easily. Alice saw that a blue figure was running towards them, more precisely, Nightmare.

"Nightmare, stop running away! You're creating a lot of trouble for me."

Without hesitation, Alice pinned Nightmare down on the floor with both his hand behind his back. Nightmare was crying tears now.

"It hurts!"

"Then stop running away and Man up."

"I don't wanna.", whined Nightmare.

"Welp, I don't care. Gray, he's all yours."

Without hesitation, Alice lifted Nightmare and threw him towards Gray.

**~.A.~**

First Class, Math.

Alice carried her backpack and setted off to her first class, Math. It wasn't her favorite subject or her most hated subject. Alice was just lazy to solve mathematical problems. I already have my own problems, why can't math solve its own?

Groaning, Alice setted her laptop and pencil case on the finely carved wooden table. Another shadow showed up and sat down next beside her.

"Lucky~ I'm your seatmate, Alice.", said a cheerful tone.

Without lifting her head up, Alice could tell who her seatmate is from that tone.

"Ace, go away. I'm hoping to have someone normal sit next to me."

"Ha, too bad! Nobody in this school is normal.", said the certain brunette.

With a loud bang, the door was opened with Peter running towards her.

"It was a shame to not have breakfast with you, dear Alice. But I shall sit next to you. So,Get up Ace, Alice have requested that your existence be erased."

"I have said nothing like that.", deadpanned Alice.

While Ace and Peter have a "friendly chat", their math teacher came in.

She went the to desk and said," Class, please find a seat and remain silent for a moment."

Peter looked to the teacher and looked back at Ace, he went and took a seat behind Alice.

"Tch, you're lucky this time.", said a unhappy Peter.

"Today must be my lucky day, right Alice?", the brunette asked his seatmate and continued talking.

The teacher gave him a stare, telling him oh, I don't know, maybe to SHUT UP? But Ace didn't felt a thing.

The class went on, as the teacher introduced herself and revised the basics of mathematics like fractions and probability.

**~.L.~**

Second class, geography class by Mr. Gowland.

'_Heh, I think I've heard it somewhere._', thought Alice as she went to the classroom. Before heading in, she looked inside for any sight of Peter or Ace.

"Yo.",greeted Boris as he saw her looking around the door.

"Hey, any sight of Peter or Ace?", said Alice as she sat next to Boris.

"Nah, not yet."

Alice sighed and set her eyes on her novel. The book had a blue cover with a drawing of a mermaid, giving it a fantasy feel.

"You're not very good at socializing. Like the Julius guy.", said Boris.

"Your point is?", replied Alice.

"Talk to me. Have a conversation. Speak. I'm bored."

Alice looked up on her book and just said a word.

"No."

"Please?"

No response.

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

No response.

"I give up. I'll be back so save my seat for me.", as Boris walked out the classroom.

Without looking up, Alice noded and waited for the teacher to come in. Slowly, students start filling in the empty seats in the classroom, along with a 'not-wanted' face. **(cough*Ace*cough*) **Which was staring at Alice, smiling and waving.** (creep)**

"Eh, um, Excuse me?", said a timid voice. Alice looked up and saw a guy with brown hair that has a yellow streak and brown eyes. He was very cute like a younger brother to Alice.

"Yes?"

"Is this the English class, by Mr. Gowland?"

"Yeah, it is. But you seem a bit too young to be here.", questioned Alice.

"I skipped a grade, hehe.", replied the boy with a sheepish smile.

"My name is Alice. Alice Liddell. Yours?", asked Alice with a smile.

"Pierce Villiers. Nice to meet you.", replied Pierce.

'Finally, someone that's normal! Being normal must be a rare thing in this prodigy school.', thought Alice.

"Um, is the seat next to you taken?", asked Pierce.

"Yeah, but you can sit behind me. I think it's not taken."

"Sure. Thank you-chu."

"Hey! How said you can sit behind me, Rat-boy?", said Boris as he went in the classroom with hands at his pocket.

"It's the scary cat! Alice-chu, save me~"

Pierce quickly ran behind Alice, trying to shelter himself from the deadly glares of the cat.

"Boris, stop bullying the poor boy.", said Alice.

"Why should I listen-"

"Get back to your seats, students. Including you, Boris, Pierce.", said a man that looked about to be in his late twenties. He was a ginger with a short braid at the back,have glasses while wearing an interesting outfit that consists of musically-themed clothes.

Then, Boris and Pierce went back to their seats each with a expression of dissatisfaction and happiness.

"Hello students. I'm Mr. Gowland and your teacher for geography. Before we start the lesson, anyone wants to ask questions about the course?", said .

"Is the course hard?", said Student A.

"Will we get a lot of homework?", asked Student B.

"What's your full name?", asked Student C.

"Hey! I said questions about the course not me.", answered Gowland.

"Why don't you tell them, Mary?", answered a voice with a snicker. Alice looked to the entrance of the classroom and saw Blood with Elliot.

'_They really must be close.'_

"DAMMIT, Blood. Stop telling the students that.", said Gowland angrily.

"Hm, I just couldn't resist the temptation.", smirked the dark-haired gentlemen.

Gowland clenched his teeth and was prepared to tell Blood to get out.

"Blood, we should get going now. Wait, is that Alice?", said Elliot as both of them look towards her.

"Greetings, young lady. I supposed your day went well?", asked Blood.

"Yeah, until you showed up.", replied Alice, who was obviously not delighted at their encounter.

'Interesting. How long was it since I had a toy to kill time off?', thought Blood.

'Hmm, Blood's interested. Amen, Alice. I pray for your well-being', thought Elliot.

'Why are they looking at me like that?', thought Alice as she received stares from Blood and Elliot.

"Get out of my class, Dupre. And stop staring at my student, it's creepy.",said Gowland.

"I look forward to our next encounter, Alice.", said Blood as he walked away with Elliot.

"But I don't.", mumbled Alice.

"Anyways, we'll be starting our lesson now. So, pay attention.", said the ginger.

'_Mary Gowland? Mary-gow-round, Merry-go-round! Pff.", _thought Alice while a smile creep on her face.

**~.I.~**

Third class, Physical Education by Mr. Jericho.

Alice stared the gym in horror and amazement. Being a person that spends time too much in her house, she is horrible in sports. Yet, the gym was very well equipped with advanced sport technology and equipment. It looked as if it sparkled under the sun.

"My beloved Alice, it must be fate for us to meet~", said a excited Peter as he ran over to Alice.

"Hmph. Only a low-life idiot would say that.", said another figure that looked very similar Peter. He had black hair, a red eye and a green eye, which was a abnormal sight.

"STOP STARING.", shouted the figure.

"Hey, be nice to Alice, Sidney.", said Peter.

"Tch, why would I, be nice, to idiots?"

Alice could smell the gunfire between them as they argued away. Yet, she felt a bit sorry towards Sidney when she stared, he probably had experienced something like this. It was something people would be uncomfortable with as people stared at you, everywhere you go.

"I'm sorry.", apologized Alice.

Sidney rose his brow while Peter looked to Alice in worry.

"Hmph, at least you know how to apologize.", said Sidney.

"Dear Alice, I'll lend you my shoulder if you need to cry.", said Peter.

"Not needed.", replied Alice as she walked further away from Peter, but only bumping into another person.

"Sorry-", apologized Alice but soon cut off.

"Watch where you're going, Bitch.", said the redhead.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I bumped into you, but it doesn't mean you get to call me profanities.", argued Alice.

"I say what I want, asshole. So, shut the fuck up.", said the redhead.

"You-"

"Black, you should leave the lady alone.", said Black.

"Shut it, White. You don't tell me what to do.", said Black to his twin.

"Pay no attention to him, Alice.", said White.

Black and White, redheads with a mask on their faces that covers their left eye.

"Sure. Mind telling me what we're gonna do for PE?"

"This is the first day of class. So, we should be playing dodgeball. You should go change into the PE attire."

"Okay. Thanks."

As Alice went to the washroom and change, Black went over to White's side.

"Why are you so nice to that Bitch? You're definitely up to no good."

"Maybe. I told you, this school year is going to be fun. Just see."

The joker twins had the same scheming smirk on their faces, probably came with the genes.

"Peter!", shouted a brunette from a distance. He was having a huge grin on his face. Peter and Sidney was still having their own staring competition and didn't bother to care about Ace.

Later on, Alice spotted Elliot along with blood.

'_Isn't this only for the 1st years?'_

Peter that wasn't that far away, come and answered her question.

"PE will be made up of classes in two different grades."

"Okay. Thanks."

After 1 hour, nah, just kidding. 10 minutes has passed while people gathered, chatting and warming up for the activities later.

Mr. Jericho was in his early twenties with black hair and black eyes with a scar on his right cheek.

"Listen up, students. I believe you've all done warming up. So, we'll be playing dodgeball for this class. You all will be separated into two sides, Red and Blue. Rules are the same as always, but you can 'revive' a group member after hitting a member on the opposite side. That is all."

Mr. Jericho counted the numbers and splitted the students. Alice was on the red side along with Ace, Black, Boris, Sidney, Dee and Dum. The Blue side, had White, Blood, Elliot,Pierce, Julius, Peter.

'_Great. I'm with people that is either happy-go-lucky or foul-tempered.'_

"Yeah! Alice is on my side.", said Ace.

Both Peter and Sidney was pissed off because both didn't want to be in the current group. Later on, when Sidney noticed Peter's anger, he felt happier.

After a blow of a whistle, both teams rush to grab the dodgeballs in the middle of the gym. Ace caught one and proceeded to block off a ball aimed at him. Boris took the ball and went to aim it at someone else. What would Alice do in this situation? Dodge.

Alice ducked her head, barely missing the ball. Before she could take a breath, there more balls coming her way.

'_How many balls are there?!"_

Alice looked to the side and see Mr. Jericho throwing more balls into the game. The whole game was chaotic with some members out and others running around.

'_I HATE P E.'_

**~.C.~**

Fourth class, English.

Finally, the second last class before school ends. English would be Alice's favourite class, you would get to write stories, essays, new books to write and many others.

"Hey Alice~", said Ace.

"Do you have the same courses as me?", asked Alice.

"Yeah. Peter too."

"Damnit."

Alice walks and sits on the front row of desks. Ace immediately claims Alice's next seat.

"Why don't you go sit somewhere else?"

"But I like Alice better~.", whined the brunette.

Alice opened her mouth, wanting to say something but decided not to. Instead, she went back to surf the net and explored the magical land called, Youtube.

Seeing that Alice was fully absorbed to her laptop, Ace was deep in his thoughts.

'She's nice.'

What Alice didn't know, was that not very many people was fond of Ace, maybe, scared of him due to _that_ rumour. Nobody talked to him, or could ever looked at him at the eye. Alice was one of the few to talk to them, and get angry at him.

"Grr, you germ. How could you sit next to my precious Alice.", said Peter.

"Alice is fine with it. Right, Alice?"

Alice didn't hear to any of their conversations but instead just nodded to stop any of them from bothering her.

"See?", said Ace with a smirk.

Peter was already angry not being able to sit with Alice but the next person who came, made him furious.

"Tch. Annoyances."

"Said the annoyance, itself.", said Sidney.

Another intensifie staring competition was starting between Sidney and Peter. Ace looked at the duo, interested in the next thing they would do.

And if this wasn't bad enough, a pair of twins was coming their way.

"Alice!", said Dee and Dum on the same time.

"Shut it.", replied Alice.

"Let's go outside and play!", said Dum.

"It's good for you too!", said Dee.

"Ace, do they like candy?", asked Alice ignoring the twins.

"Yeah. They love it."

"Great. Catch."

Alice dug into his bag and threw one bag of candy at the twins.

"Yess. We have more candy, brother!", said Dee.

"Yeah, thanks Alice.", said Dum.

They both went to eating and finding new candy in the bag. It was a strange sight indeed, looking at Alice and the others.

Later on, the teacher come and class was starting. Alice, Sidney and Peter was actually paying attention to the teacher but the other three was not.

"Pss, Alice.", whispered Ace.

"What?"

"Isn't this class boring?"

"Pay attention to class.", and Alice went back to taking notes on her laptop.

The teacher went on talking.

"We'll be starting this course, by reading a book of your choice. We'll have a series of projects surrounding the book of choice. You can get the book at the school's library. So, prepare the books for tomorrow."

"Psh, Alice. Wanna go with me to the library later?", said Ace.

"No. You'll probably get us lost."

"I know someone that can bring us there."

"Really? Are you sure the person is okay about bringing us to the library?"

"Yes! If he doesn't, I'll buy you dinner."

"Not needed."

"Meet me after Art Class~"

"Sure."

After that, Ace didn't bother Alice and English Class carried on.

**~.E.~**

Last class, Art.

While Alice walks in the Hall, she's puzzled on why the classroom is here.

"It's obviously too big for a class for around 20 people.", mumbled Alice.

"It's because there's gonna be more than 20 people in the hall.", said Blood with a smirk.

Blood was with the usual trio, Elliot and the twins. The Twins ecstatic as ever.

"Alice, Let's play~", said blue eyes.

"Yeah, play with us~", said red eyes.

"Nope."

Alice walks around the hall and sees two familiar figures walking towards her.

"Hey Gray, Nightmare."

Nightmare didn't respond because he was still angry at how Alice threw him to Gray.

'_Pff. Wimp'_

"You said that aloud!", said an angry Nightmare.

"I did? Oh well."

"How did your day go?", asked Gray.

"Horrible."

"You'll get used to it."

"I can tell. But, what are we doing here?"

"Every student will be having this class in the same time. The principal says that it improves relationships between students and promotes teamwork. Anyway, we'll be doing numerous projects in this course, like plays, art exhibits. We'll be put into groups of 17 which is randomized with the results coming out today. Everybody in the same group will have the same grades. So, if one person fails the course, you all fail. "

"What. WHY WOULD THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. So, you're saying that I'll fail if someone that doesn't do well in this course is in my group."

"Yeah. But only if they fail. For example, If you get good grades and the other person get bad grades. It'll get balanced out, giving you a normal grade."

**(There will be two kinds of projects: Individual and Group. Individual would be done by oneself and the marks will be averages of their group members marks. Marks from the group projects from are shared.)**

"Okay, that's good to hear. I just hope that I get grouped with people I can work with."

"The list should be over by that board. Let's check it."

But Fate was being a bitch.

Alice stood in shocked looking at her group members.

**The List was as followed:**

**\- Ace Pendragon **

**\- Alice Liddell**

**\- Black Joker**

**\- Blood Dupre**

**\- Boris Airay**

**\- Crysta Snowpigeon**

**\- Elliot March**

**\- Gray Ringmarc**

**\- Julius Monrey**

**\- Peter White**

**\- Pierce Villiers**

**\- Nightmare Gottschalk **

**\- Sidney Black**

**\- Tweedle Dee **

**\- Tweedle Dum**

**\- Vivaldi ****Dupre**

**\- White Joker**

**"**You have gotta be kidding me. How is this even possible?!", exclaimed Alice.

"It's not that bad. Besides, I'm also in your group and some group members have good grades."

"I've lost faith in humanity."

* * *

**Fishy: 3000+ words, never thought I'll write this much. Heh, writing fanfiction during class is not good but what I often do. :D Eh, so have a piece info about the early planning of this story. This was meant to be Alice X Gray. BUT, I'm indecisive so you'll never know the outcome. She might even be with Jericho. Or remain forever alone.**

**Tune in next time where some stuff might happen or not:**

**"TEACHERS DON'T HIT ON STUDENTS. OR HIT THEM."**

**"THAT'S IT. RESTRAINING ORDER, YOU MUST STAY 10 METERS FROM ME."**

**"WHY IS IT THAT THE ONLY THING YOU DRAW ARE ROSES?"**

**But anyways, I'll be continuing the Art lesson next chapter. It's gonna be fun and long. Ciao~**

**Fishy: People that read the this, comment which line is your favorite~ It serves no purpose, just curious. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Fishy: Sup people! Glad the previous chapter was enjoyable. So, on with the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews~ **

**'texttextext'= Thoughts**

**'****_texttexttext' = Alice's Thoughts._**

**Fishy: i do not own J/H/D/C NKNA. Pretty sure that no one will think that I own it. Now, enjoy the story~ R&amp;R**

* * *

**Short Recap: Alice grows despair at her soon-to-be group mates that determines her results in Art.**

**"I've lost faith in humanity."**

**~.W.~**

Dramatic music cues in Alice's mind, as all her hopes broke into quadrillion pieces. Even Gray could hear the sounds of it breaking.

"There, there,", said Gray while he patted Alice, "It's gonna be fine."

Alice just stood there, stoned as people come over to check out the list.

"Woah. That's one scary group.", said random person A.

"I feel bad for that new girl.", said random person B.

"What!? I would love to be in a group with Blood.", said random person K fangirling.

"Yo Alice! We're in a same group. Aren't you happy?", said the cheerful bastard.

"Ah fuck, I'm stuck with these people.", said Black grimly with White beside him, smiling as always.

While more and more familiar faces show up, the scene got chaotic. They were either trying talking to Alice, arguing with other people or just being quiet. Alice enjoyed the third option as Julius and Sidney were minding their own business.

Meanwhile in Alice's head, she thought of countless possibilities that would happen. It all came down to this conclusion, _Screw this._

"Silence, maggots.", said a voice that was presumed to be Mr. Bermuda.

'_What-'_

"Get into your groups and find a place to sit at the desks. All of you must sit with your group members.", commanded Jericho. All the students scattered and went founding their groups or a place to sit.

Alice ran to the nearest desk and sat down in a comfortable position. Gray and Ace noticed her fast movements and sat beside her with others coming in their own pace. Some were slow while others were fast, but one thing they all had in common was that they hated their group arrangement. Well, probably except a few.

They had several white and blue marble tables put into one big table, crystals were encrusted to the sides of the table, making it gleam with a dreamy glow. There was black couches and chairs around the table. By the feel and texture of it, it was top quality and really, really expensive. There was a red and black carpet at the floor, which complemented that rest of the furniture.

'_Ugh_,_ rich kids with their classy furniture.'_

One thing Alice noticed when she looked around was that the other students seem to be moving away from their seat slowly. The reason lied in the people around her, they were smiling but gave a murderous atmosphere. Which was caused by the arrangement of groups, most of them didn't even like the group members. Let alone working with them.

'_Scary.'_

Alice prayed that there would be no murders.

**~.O.~**

There was now a white enveloped on the table. The teachers explained that it contained the project, they would all be working **together**. Over the course of the year, they will receive 4 major group projects and 8 individual projects. Each group project will be given a 3 month deadline while all individual projects are due before Winter holiday.

Seeing that no one wanted to check inside the envelope, Alice went ahead and grabbed it. Only to be beaten by a the smiling brunette.

"Ace, give it back.", said Alice in her most polite voice which actually sounded more like a death threat.

"But, Alice~ We're supposed to be doing this as a group.", said Ace while flashing her a smile.

"Couldn't care less. Hurry up and read it."

"Fine, fine.", while Ace pouted.

* * *

**Group #003**

**Your Task is to create four pieces of Art that demonstrates teamwork between your own group.**

**At the end of this assignment, please include a report explaining it in detail.**

**Marks will be given based by:**

**Theme**

**Style**

**Presentation**

**Written work**

**P.S. Please create a name for the group.**

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~.X.~.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~.X.~.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~.X.~.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~****.X.~**

**That is all. We look forward to the wonderful art pieces created.**

* * *

"Shit. Now, this is a hard one.", said Alice,as that their teamwork was zero.

Seeing as other groups have started to discuss for their project, Alice sighed and thought of ways to attract her group members attention.

She lifted her hand, and slammed it on the table. It created a loud voice that snapped people out of their noise and turned to her.

"What do you want?", said Blood whom was obviously not in a good mood.

"For you all to pay attention. Which worked. So, WE AS A GROUP, need to create four pieces of art that demonstrates team work. I was thinking of doing a play. In the play would include paintings we made, a chorus and costumes. And the last thing we need is a report explaining the things we did. Any questions?"

"Why would I fuckin listen to you?", said Black.

"Because nobody here would like to be the first one to fail the course."

"True.", said White with a smile.

"Okay. So four groups of four people will be in charge of doing one area. Leaving one person to do the report."

"I'll do the report.", said Julius.

"So, paintings, play, chorus and song. We'll decide the groups and topic based on drawing sticks. People with the same color will be in the same represents Painting, Red represents Play, Green represents Chorus and Yellow represents Costumes."

**~.N.~**

**The mini groups were:**

Team Blue (Painting) X Team Red (Play) X Team Green (Chorus) X Team Yellow (Costume)

\- Alice XXXXXXX~- White XXXXXXXXXXX- Black XXXXXXXXXXXX- Gray

\- Blood XXXXXXX~- Peter XXXXXXXXXXX- Crysta XXXXXXXXXXXX- Vivaldi

\- Ace XXXXXXX ~- Nightmare XXXXXXXX- Dee XXXXXXXXXXXXX- Boris

\- Pierce XXXXXX~- Sidney XXXXXXXXXXX- Dum XXXXXXXXXXXXX- Elliot

**(A/N: The group members name are Vertical)**

Blue eyes and red eyes hugged each other and cheered for their luck.

"Yeah! We're in the same group brother."

"But it seems that certain someone didn't have the luck.", said Dee with eyes looking towards Elliot.

"Damn Brats.", said Elliot with a scowl.

Peter and Sidney never gets tired staring at each other. If you were to see it in a another angle, they were looking at each other with burning intensity.

'_Still stuck with Blood and Ace. Pierce is fine though. Sigh."_

Team Yellow was the only possible group that didn't have much conflicts. Although some might dislike each other but they could put that aside for the project.

They were having assembled into mini groups.

Team Blue

"So, the paintings we'll paint will be props on the play. We'll find out what to paint when Team Red is done. In the meantime, we can get the materials first.", said Alice.

"Alice-chu, can we shop for materials together?", asked Pierce.

"Sure.", said Alice with a smile.

"I want to go to~ Can I?", whined Ace.

"Sure."

_'He'll probably bother me if I don't let him come with us.'_

"I'll get the materials on my own.", said Blood while sipping on tea that came out of no where.

Team Red

The air was tense with Nightmare staring at this mess.

'Why am I with these people.", thought Nightmare.

"Don't you think this is going to be a fun project?", said White as he flashed a smile at Nightmare.

"I suppose so but only if we finished it. "

"I recommend that we just take a story and change it to fit in what we need.", said Sydney as he looked away from White.

"Yeah. That's good. I say we choose Oedipus.", said White.

"Sure, anything. As long as I don't need to face this dimwit.", said Peter.

"Can't you come up with a better insult?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Team Green

Alice looked at the team, concerned if they would do any work.

Dee and Dum were talking by themselves, Crysta is looking at her phone and Black is just not caring.

"Brother, we should do some work.", said Dee

"Yeap. So, a easy solution would be to write the chorus separately and choose the best. Are you guys fine with it?", said the twin brother.

"Sure."

"K."

Team Yellow

At last, the team of people with motivation and less grudges. (Yay!)

"White said we're gonna be doing Oedipus! We'll be making Greek outfits. Although it's a pity that we only have one cute female here.", said Vivaldi.

"That should be fine. We'll be making designs for dresses and accessories.", said Gray.

"We should also get other people's sizes since we'll making clothes.", said Elliot.

"Cool. I'm going go for the patterns on those accessories~ We'll spice up those boring things they had.", said Boris with a wide grin.

**~.D.~**

It was 3:30 pm which means, SCHOOL ENDS! Students walk out the hall, each having a different expression on their faces. As Alice walks out the hall, a hands tugs on her sleeves. It was Ace.

Alice shot him a questioning look.

"We're suppose to go to the library. Remember?"

"Ohh. Uhh. Yeah."

"So, let's go."

Ace went up to Julius, put his arms around his shoulder and suck on his earlobe. Wait-what, that never happened. Delete that, people. I repeat, you never read that.

"So Julius, mind showing us the way to the library?", said Ace.

"If you plan on disturbing me again, no."

"Come on, this time Alice is with me. I promise I won't create any trouble for you~", said Ace with his 'Innocent' smile.

"Fine. Follow me.", said Julius as he groaned in frustration.

**~.E.~**

Alice was amaze at what was in front of her. Books was everywhere, all neatly placed in the wooden bookshelves. There was not a speck of dust on those shelves, spotless.

Another problem arises, How would she find the book she needed?

'_Julius.'_

Alice walked up in front of the counter where Julius sat reading a book with Ace next to him.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the book 'The Madman's daughter' or any way to find it?"

Julius closed his book and looked up.

"Wait for a moment."

Julius went to the computer and did his thing. **(The Magical Process of finding a book)**

"Find the shelves with this number."

Alice took the paper without forgetting to saying a thank you.

**~.R.~**

'_There it is.'_

Alice reached up and took the book. Thankfully, it wasn't that high up. As she walked to the counter to borrow the book, something caught her interest. A familiar back was kissing another girl that Alice didn't recognize.

"Jerry.", moaned the girl.

'_What the heck. They're doing this in a library.'_

_"_Old man, would you stop making out in the library. It's disgusting.", said Ace which was now standing behind the couple.

The girl's face was flushing red at the sudden appearance of another person.

"Kid, I'm just 9 years older than you.", said Wait-Mr. Bermuda?!

"Heh, tell that to Julius."

"You think that pretty boy will believe you?"

"70% sure since it's not the first time. Plus, Ms. Witness is just there."

'_Shit. Ace, you did not just drag me into this."_

"Alice. Come out now."

'_Screw my life.'_

Alice walked out and stood beside Ace.

"Em, hi ."

Jericho broke into a series of laughs with questioning looks from Ace and Alice.

"Well, Julius might just believe you this time. Anyways, I'll be going first."

Jericho walked away from the students and went to find the way out.

"Are you fine with him walking away like this?"

"Yeap. Now, let's go borrow the book!"

**~.W.~**

Alice laid down on her bed with a towel on her hair. She had just taken a relaxing, hot bath and wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet for some more time.

"_It's going to be a long chaotic semester."_

* * *

**Fishy: HOLIDAYS. Yeah, I have nothing better to say.**

**Anyways, Review this chapter. Tell me what you feel. And also encourage me to write by doing so.**

**Come back next time with appearances of:**

**"BROTHER, it's the Territorial Games!"**

**"BlOOD, GET BACK IN THERE."**

**"ALICE, BE MY DATE FOR THE DANCE."**

**"I'M DYING IN THE INSIDE."**

**Soooo, Bye peeps.**


	7. Side Story 1 - A Fateful Encounter

**Fishy: You were expecting a Chapter 7, right? TOO BAD. You're gonna be getting a side story. I plan to write another about Ace, but I'm unpredictable. You'll never know. The side stories will often happen before Alice enrolls WonderWorld Academy.**

* * *

**"Every encounter was planned, which can also be called as 'Fated'. But you'll never who is over the corner of the wall."**

**_~.-Earl-.~_**

Alice was not having the time of her life.

Weekends were supposed to be spend on the latest games in her bedroom.

Not going on little walks in the park during 10 am.

Who the heck associates 'Hardcore Gamers' with 'sunlight' ?

Only that demonic sister of hers. Pretty but _deadly_.

**+~.Flashback.~+**

Everybody wakes up with the sight of their familiar bedroom, may it be the walls or the ceiling, right?

She woke up with the 'oh-so-beautiful' sight of Lorina's face.

"Um, hey, Lory.", mumbled Alice.

"Good morning, Alice dear."

It was the smile. THE SMILE.

That very smile that tells you something is up.

Judging by the fact the current one didn't sent shivers down her spine.

The situation wasn't that bad. Well, with a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being a harmless mistake and 10 being "ACH MEIN GOTT, IT'S A FRICCKIN DISASTER.", it'll be a 4.

Lorina sat beside her bed, with legs crossed and a tender smile.

"Say, Alice, when was the last time you went outside?"

Le gulp.

"Last month? Well, I don't exactly remember."

Her face turned serious. The smile dropped into a flat line.

"Alice, you can't keep going like this."

There was a pause.

"I know it's hard for you when mom passed away. But-"

"It's fine. I'm okay."

Lorina scooted closer to Alice, and wrapped her arms around Alice.

"You're not okay. And it's fine to not be okay."

Alice loved it when her sister was being understanding to her,

"But you need to go out and experience fresh air and sunlight."

And all her hopes came crashing down on her.

**+~. .~+**

The walk in the park was uneventful, as in none of the stuff in video games happen at all.

'Like come on, is it that hard to get some entertainment?'

To her luck, something actually happened.

The typical 'one-against-many' fight.

Well, only one person was worth mentioning. No offense to the other dudes.

He looked around 15 with messy blue hair and honey orbs. A face that didn't show much emotion expect that slight smirk tugging on his lips.

So, Alice hid behind the tree with her face poking out.

As expected, the cool looking guy took all of them head-on.

'This is gonna be interesting~'

**+~. .~+**

After what seem like 10 minutes, that cool looking person sat on the bench, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

Those people didn't put up a hard fight for him.

'He must be strong.'

Alice suddenly realized something.

'Isn't what I'm doing called Stalking?'

Before she had time to go through hier thoughts again, that guy said something.

"Hey, I know you're there."

'Shit. He's on the me!'

Little did he know, that the certain sentence caused Alice to panic.

The end result? She tripped over the roots and landed on her face.

**+~. .~+**

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!"

Alice quickly pushed herself from the ground and stood straight up.

Just to make things more awkward, a certain line was shouted out.

"PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO FIGHT!"

"WHAT."

And Alice blushed a deep shade of crimson with her head down.

They both gave each other some time to organize their thoughts.

Gray's thoughts was mainly about Alice. He wouldn't tell her that he was squealing over her cuteness.

Alice was the first to break the silence.

". . . . I'm sorry. I say weird stuff when I panic."

"Oh. I can still teach you if you want. Oh, and I'm Gray."

"I'm Alice! And sure, I'll be able to kick butt like in video games."

Both decided to chit chat on the bench, talking about things ranging from video games to favorite pizza toppings.

**+~. .~+**

"Lory, I'm going out! Be back before dinner."

Alice was walking down the stairs, wearing a black sleeves hoodie with striped arm warmers and black jeans with sneakers.

Lorina looked towards Alice and the cup she was holding, fell to its demise.

"Alice, what did you say again?"

Alice tilted her head to the side in confusion and decided to just repeat her words.

"Lory, I'm going out. Be back before dinner."

"Alice, you don't need to force yourself to go out."

"No no no, I'm going out on my own free will. Gonna hang out with Gray."

That's when Lorina's smiley face cracked.

". . . Gray? A boy. A boy. IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND."

Lorina asked frantically while her hands grabbed Alice.

"LORY. CALM DOWN. HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND."

"I CAN'T. I'M WORRIED."

"BUT WHY ARE WE SHOUTING."

"CAUSE I'M WORRIED."

Sensing this conversation isn't going anywhere, Alice decided to change her course of action.

"Look, social interactions would be healthy for me. I can level up the skills on making friends, making it more efficient for me to make more actual friends. So, please?"

Lorina thought about her question, wavering on yes or no.

It was very rare for Alice to ask for something. She was always the type to always depend on herself.

On the other hand, the thought of Alice being with another boy was making her annoyed.

Should I go with yes? Ugh. The struggle.

After what seem like eternity, Lorina hesitantly nodded her head.

**+~. .~+**

They were meeting up at the previous park they meet. So, it was fairly easy for Alice to find Gray whom was leaning on a tree. She waved her hand to attract Gray's attention.

"So, where are we going?"

"Secret.", said Gray with a smirk.

It really didn't take long for them to reach their destination, a batting center.

"One important thing about fighting is stamina. You need to be able to withstand long matches. For starters, try playing this for one hour. Oh, and out of every ten balls, you can only miss three. If you miss more than three, I'll flick your forehead."

Alice gulped and stared nervously at the machine in front of her.

As one that spend a lot of time in her room without any exercise, she is gonna miss a lot of balls.

'This it the time to wish my Baseball gaming experience works.'

**+~. .~+**

"Gray, you meanie!"

To this comment, Gray gave a sidelong glance.

"Who knew you'll be that bad at baseball? Well, prefect practice makes perfect."

The rest of days were a change from the usual gaming routine. It was fun, to say at least.

And that was the story of how their friendship started.

But will it turn into something more?

Who knows? Anything is possible.

* * *

**Fishy: Okay. I don't know if this is good enough for ya'll readers but hopefully it is. I've been thinking of writing this anyways. ****Also, I'm kinda stuck on making the next chapter about the Territorial Games. It's gonna be fun but I'll need more time to construct stuff plus school just adds in.**

**P.S. I admit hinting at Gray X Alice. Ma OTP.**


	8. Side Story 2 - The Unseen Void

**Fishy: Sadly, no chapter 7 yet. BUT, you'll be getting a dose of Ace. The smiling, psychotic and lovable Knight. Some insight on this dude in my story.**

**Also, I kinda wrote it in a format I did for "Your mine and only, forever". I might rewrite the whole chapter if readers don't like the format but the story doesn't change.**

**Lil'Update: Even if I didn't got a lot of reviews, I would like to say a big Thank You to everyone that reviewed. Every single review counts and motivates me to write. Seriously, sometimes I wonder why do people still read this when I feel bad'bout myself. Once again, thank ya'll and I hope I can put on a smile on your face when you read my stories.**

* * *

**"The eyes hides many things away from the light."**

**_~.-Earl-.~_**

9 year old Ace just stood there.

Watching as the women, that gave birth to him, dragged away.

Staring with void eyes.

While servants around him mumbled and whisper.

'Poor child.'

'I knew that women was crazy.'

Nothing mattered to him.

**~.+.~**

Ace grew up in a wealthy family.

His Father, owner of the Knight Corporations that was famous worldwide.

His Mother, a gentle ravenette that was the lone daughter of a famous actor.

He could see the adoration in their eyes.

As they spoiled him to no ends.

But nothing ever stays forever.

As all good things come to an end.

"Mommy, who's that?"

"A mere, lowly servant."

Gone was that usual gentle tone.

As they saw a woman and a small boy walking in the garden.

With eyes that held no worry for the future consequences.

**~.+.~**

And everything changed, in one night.

Screams and shouts echoed in the living room.

Young Ace looked through the slit of the door.

With droopy eyes and light blue pajamas.

Papers scattered the floor.

The room was a mess.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT SLUT. NOW, YOU WANT A DIVORCE?!"

"DON'T- Don't call her that. I love Ellen for who she is."

"THEN, WHAT ABOUT ME? What about the promises, you said you loved me?"

The screaming slowly turned into sobbing as she remembered the past.

The father's eye faltered at the sentence, watching as his once, beloved wife weep.

". . Could you just sign the papers? You'll still have a good life with Ace, I'll pay-"

Her head shot up, as if remembering something.

"Ace . ? AcE. I WON'T LET YOU GIVE THOSE THINGS TO HER DIRTY SON. ACE IS YOUR HEIR. THE FIRST BORN SON IN THE VILLIERS FAMILY."

His father, having his patience run thin, opened his phone.

"You leave me no choice."

Two large men in white clothing came in with a suitcase.

Something in Ace snapped.

Without another thought, he ran into the scene and cling to the women.

Trying to protect someone so fragile, so weak with the little strength of his.

He closed his eyes in fear of the look that the man gave him.

But what awaited him was a never-ending nightmare.

**~.+.~**

Something cold touched his neck.

Shivers were sent to the spine while Ace's eyes sprung open.

"Mommy . .?"

A cold smile spreads over the woman's face.

Her hand held a long shard of glass.

It's glint under the moonlight held no match for the coldness of the wielder's eyes.

" If I can't have y_o_**u**, _n_**o** **o**_n_e w**i**_l**l**_. _H__e_h**eh_e_**."

". . You're crazy."

"A**n**d A_**c**e_ wil**l** r_e_u**n**ite with _u**s**_. Le**t'**s **al**l _**d**_ie _t_oge**the**r, W_E_'LL A**LW**AYS **B**E TOGETH_E_R. _H_AH**A_H_A**H_A_."

"Calm down, I won't talk about it again okay?"

It was such a sweet tone.

That made Ace's stomach cringe in disgust.

He slowly walked towards them.

Eyeing the shard with caution.

Only to be greeted with a stab to the stomach.

His eyes widen with shock while the blood gushed from the wound.

Suddenly, people of all sorts rushed in.

Screaming, shouting and sobbing.

And Ace's eyelids dropped.

**~.+.~**

"Mommy . . ?"

Little Ace woke up from the ground, just in time for one last look.

As the mother was wrapped in a strait jacket, dragged into a van.

Face wide with a smile and uncontrollable laughter.

The once cheerful women now seen so unfamiliar to him.

Her eyes so ugly and empty.

Looking to the side was another white van.

The man rested onto a bed while a women and boy cried for him.

Where did he belong?

**~.+.~**

Everything went by with a blur.

New people came while old people went.

The next thing he realized was the wedding he was attending.

Flowers, sparkles and confetti covered the hall as the newly wed couple walked down the aisle.

His 'Father' didn't even cared to spare him a glance.

Must be the grudge held from having a 'Mother' that left him a scar.

Eyes filled with love for his _new_ family.

How Lovely.

With blood dripping from Ace's hands.

The smile was unfaltering.

**~.+.~**

"Honey, let Ace stay in the mansion. He's still a child, how can he survive outside the in the harsh world?"

Pathetic.

It was said by the women who had no face. **(1)**

Disgusting.

It contrasted everything she did to him.

He dreaded everything in the world.

But no one shall ever know his thoughts.

As the perfect facade was put up.

* * *

**Fishy: NYAHAHAHA, Plot twist~ Welp, I kinda feel bad for writing such a tragic backstory for Ace, maybe I should let Ace and Alice be the final couple? XD**

**But still, the next chapter have a 80% probability of it being the Territorial Games. Look forward to it!**

**(1) In my intention, I wanted it to describe Ace's stepmom as a person that putted up a facade of being nice to Ace.**

**Oh, and just to explain the relationship between Ace and some other people.**

**Pierce- Welp, from what I've infer from official manga's and some other sources, Ace generally dislikes Pierce greatly. So, this just adds more of a reason.**

**Mom - It's complicated. Ace has a general of negative feelings for her.**

**Dad - Utter detest. **


End file.
